


Uncas & Alice Au's

by CatherineWinner



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of the Mohicans Uncas & Alice focused Ficlet Collection.</p>
<p>All inspired by attached photo sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Reviews are loved!

                                                            

 

Their lives have never been easy, but being married and business partners is something that comes naturally to them both.

 

They play hard but work harder, both knowing that success is fleeting unless constantly pursued. 

 

They refuse to fail, refuse to back down or accept less then perfection.They are known as tough but fair employers.

 

Others know them as anonymous charity funders, backing charities in the unforgiving reservations he was raised; fewer still know them as a loving couple that cherishes each other far beyond money or power.

 

And only they know that at the end of the day, their money means nothing to them when compared to the person beside them. 


	2. Teenage Lovers

                                                                       

 

Music blares and his mind clears, only the song remains in him, and then he spots her. She’s standing alone, not swaying, not singing, simply staring and she memorizes him.

 

The music fades but adrenaline still courses through his veins. He makes the first move.

 

His shy but apparent attempt is matched with a smile that encouraged his second move. They end up in the back of a cab before he realized she’s the one leading him now, their eyes meet for a second and underneath the thick line of eyeliner he sees a girl who’s as broken as he is.  

 

Tugging her closer, he recognizes it.

 

 She’s evading and seeking the same things he is; he presses a long kiss against her lips and wonders if she’d escape with him.


	3. Pioneer Parents

                                                 

 

It takes six months for him to heal after the cliffs.

 

It’s another year before Alice allows herself to fall into his arms again. Weeks later Nathanial and Cora leave, their own life awaits, Chingachgook stays, but only for a while he says.

 

Alice watches throughout the summer as father and son build. She marvels at how effective their work is, how quickly they have a home.

 

The first morning in their new home, her body rejects last night’s stew.

 

Three mornings later, it has become a ritual, a ritual that his father smiles at then announces today he must leave. 

 

She knows it to be true, but fear prevents the words from flowing, until Uncas comes to her smiles and presses a kiss against her mouth, then lowers himself and rests his head on her swelling stomach.

 

Then she knows she is safe,  _they_  are safe.


	4. Separated

                                                        

 

She leaves weeks after Uncas is healed, turning back only to see him even as tears streak down her face.

 

He kneels alone and watches her fade away from him.

 

It’s two very different lives, Alice falls effortless back into the life she was raised, Uncas wordless does as his father expects.

 

The years pass and they become who they were always meant to be.

 

Alice never marries; refusing each candidate that is presented to her, while Uncas travels with the seasons, never staying in one spot to long.

 

She feels him, no matter the distant, in the deepest darkness of night she feels his skin and breath, feels his love and her own longing.  He hears her and sees her, no matter the years, in the corner of his eye, in the way the trees bend to the wind, he knows she is with him.

 

Together they treasure what always would be but never was.     


	5. Lifetime

                                 

 

He sees her across the restaurant and for a brief moment he’s transported to another time and place.

 

He feels the heat of the sun warm his skin while the comfort of clean sheets hold him close.

 

He feels her eyes stare at him and the feel of a warm bundle cuddled between them. He reaches over the tiny baby that’s more her than him and traces her skin. The love he feels for her, for the baby, leaves him breathless, he pulls them both into his chest, savoring their feel.

 

He blinks and is brought back to the tiny restaurant and the moment that never was ended.  

 

She’s writing out a check and he knows if he’d only get up to speak with her his world would change.

 

But he stays seated; fear of attraction, and fear of the pull this unknown woman.

 

She leaves the restaurant without passing him a glance, and he wonders as she fades from sight, if this is the first lifetime he’s been left without her. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Nightmares

                                                      

 

 

Her twitching body woke him before her screams even begin.

 

He woke immediately and wrapped her in his arms, the familiar feeling both reassuring and anxiety provoking.

 

He whispered to her that she was safe, that they were far from the cliffs, that their enemies were long dead and that no one would ever harm her. He whispered that he’d protect her for as long as he’ll live. He doesn’t know if she heard him, her mind still in the fog of sleep and fear, but still he whispered each word with conviction.

 

Soon she relaxed, ever so slightly, and reached to him, unconsciously eager to bury herself further into his arms.

He folded her further into his hold, wrapping an arm around her head.

He felt her relax against him, comforted by her steady breath against his flesh, he allowed himself to fall back into oblivion.

 

And when she woke, hours later with the sun, she untangled herself from him.

 

She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and knew instantly she must have had another nightmare.

 

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek; savoring the knowledge he saved her once again.


	7. Missed Connection

                

 

He can’t stop wondering why she’s so under-dressed.

It’s Vancouver in December and she’s only wearing a thing jacket and an even thinner pair of jeans.

He rolls his eyes as he watches her walk a yard ahead of him, unaware of his gaze, stopping occasionally to peer into a shop or take a photo of their surroundings.

When she does he slows, he’s enjoying the view to much to want to get ahead of her. When she stops to admire a shop and he sees the quivering of her entire body, he can’t explain the sudden burst of anger in him. She’ll be sick!

He wants to talk to her, explain to her she needs to take better care of herself. He wants to tell her that if she won’t he will, he wants to take her home. He stops himself…they’re strangers after all.

He makes his decision right then, as she’s gazing up at a dress. He picks up his pace while weaving his scarf from around his neck.

He stops several feet from her, “Here.” He extends his hand, his light blue scarf offered to her. She blinks in surprise, saying nothing as she looks between him and his offered gift. “You’re cold, and I’m almost home.”

He keeps his voice steady, begging himself not to react to the way her eyes study him. She says nothing but reaches for it. He stays long enough to watch her wrap it tightly around her neck.

She curls her hands into it and smiles at him. He knows that image will stay with him for the rest of his life.

He starts walking before he does something he might regret. He’s 10 feet away and every fiber of his being is begging him to stop.

He doesn’t.

Days later she’s still all he can think about.

He justifies not wondering around the city trying to find her because he’s an adult…and not lovesick.

But as he reaches for his computer he can’t justify not looking.

So he quickly types in Missed connections/Vancouver, feeling the love struck fool he was.

But there it is, big bold words staring back at him.

“You gave me your scarf.”

He clicks the link, forgetting to breath.

“You were watching me, you gave me your scarf. I was watching you back. The truth? I think about you more than I should.”

He spends hours staring at those words.

And when he replies all it is a location and a time. He can’t think straight, his heart is beating so loud he can’t hear the sounds of the city around him as he starts towards the destination 3 hours early.

He gets there within 20 minutes and groans when he realizes the dark sky is carrying in rain.

He looks around trying to find the best location out of the rain that would still allow him to watch for her.

But that’s when spots the familiar blue scarf.

Then the girl. Then the smile, then he forgets about rain, about being nervous, he forgets about everything but the girl.

She walks to him, a smile on her face. He walks to her.

She smiles deeper and starts saying something, he watches her but can’t form words back. She’s saying something about how nice it was for him to be so generous, how she’s never done anything like this before.

She starts to take off the scarf when his hand reaches to stop her, “Keep it.”

A single rain drop breaks her hold on him, he looks into the sky as dozens more fall on him. “Let’s get out of the r-“ She reaches for him, pulling him closer to her, she kisses him.

Rain pouring on them, wind chilling them to the bone, she kisses him and he feels nothing but her.


	8. Chapter 8

 

                                                                                                                                                       

 

 

He frowned and Alice instantly knew he was anxious. They had been together for so long that Alice knew when his anxiety got the better of him. She always tried to help him, support and him and relax him but sometimes even her presence was not enough to combat his anxiety.

 

He knelt before her in the middle of the path they had walked dozens of times over. The ring, _so perfect and simple,_ was extended by his right hand.

 

She could tell he hadn’t breathed since he said “I need to ask you something.” then slipped the ring box from his pocket and opened the lid.

 

Alice beamed, she hadn’t expected it but she also hadn’t expected anything less.

 

It was perfect, the ring, the setting, the man himself.

 

They had met on this path 5 years ago. She had been hiking with her sister, he had been with his brother. They had fallen in love instantly and never parted. They spent their weekends in this forest, camping and hiking.

He coughed, his frown deeping.

 

Alice smirked, “Well?”

 

“Well what?” She could hear his anxiety spiking in his breathless tone.

 

“You said you had a question for me then you just stop speaking?” Alice couldn’t help but tease him, his anxiety was unfounded he had to know...he had to know she was never going to leave him. No one else mattered like he did to her, no one else even came close.

 

He smirked, his anxiety fading away, “Alice Munro, I love you more than anything and I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you-”

  
Alice dropped to her knees before him, “Yes,” She laced her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

 

She felt him smile against her and knew she had made the right choice.

 

~

 

Their wedding was simple, the word that both Uncas and Alice continued to use to describe what they wanted. The forest they had met, fell in love, and took the step towards their future again played host to their ceremony.

 

Alice’s dress memorized Uncas, who briefly forgot what he was suppose to say, while Alice could barely hold back tears long enough to say her vows.

 

When it was over and they were married, he held her. She held him back and whispered into his ear, “It didn’t look like you were anxious very much today.”

 

Uncas shook his head briefly, “I wasn’t.” He pulled his face away to look into her eyes, “I was always afraid of losing you.” His eyes lowered to her left hand, he brushed a finger over the ring, “Now I’m not. Simple as that.”

 

Alice grinned as his lips fell on hers.


End file.
